battleofthesystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Teams
The teams are different orginazations in SKD, they either work for the Autobot, Decepticons, or work under thier own command Autobots The Autobot are both robots capable of transforming into vehicles, and organic hedgehogs, Pokemon, ect., they consist of The Alliance The Alliance are a group of people dedicated to defeating the Negativitron, here are the known members: *Larry Da Vinci- Leader *Victoria Von Bathysphere *Clive Handforth *Avalon Centrifuge *Eve Silvia Paragorica *Dr. Herbert Higginbotham *Sackboy Team Mario Team Mario is a small group of Mushroom Kingdom heroes: *Mario *Luigi *Geno *Mallow *Goombella *Kooper *Yoshi *Jinx *Vivian *Pixies *Merlon *Wario *Waluigi *Ty-Rone the Mecha Quack *Count Bleck (Blumerie) *Mimi *O' Chunks *Squirps *Tubba Bluba *King Sammer *Midbus Team Sonic Team Sonic is a small group of heroes from Mobius: *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails Prower the Fox *Amy Rose the Hedgehog *Sally Acorn the Squirrel *Antoine D'Coolet the Coyote *Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coole the Rabbit *Rotor the Walrus *Knuckles the Echidna *Risu the Squirrel *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *E-123 Omega *E-101 Gamma *Emerl/Gemerl *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Shadnessia the Hedgehog *Sonica the Hedgehog *Tyson the Hedgehog *Areo the Hedgebat *Sebastian the Chao *DJ the Sandile *Fissure the Earth-Hog *Dharc the Raptoshog *Drew the Hedgehog *Purity the Hedgehog *Rocko the Feraligatr *Spicy the Cradily *Cici the Cat *Red Flash the Hedgehog *Static the Lightning Prince *Salem the Cat *Macho the Shiz-Tzu *Chaos *Tikal the Echidna *RubyRose the Terrier Pirate Team Kirby Team Kirby is a group of heroes from Popstar: *Kirby *Sir Meta Knight *Galacta Knight *King Dedede *Tiffany Ebrum *Tuff Ebrum *Keeby *Acro the Orca *Ren *Sir Darkstar *Dyna Blade *Kracko *Dark Meta Knight *Bandana Dee *Captin Vul the Falcon *Axe Knight *Javelin Knight *Mace Knight *Trident Knight Wigglytuff's Guild and Tresure Town *Wigglytuff *Chatot *Corphish *Loudred *Diglett *Dugtrio *Sunflor *Bidoof *Usaring *Keckleon *Shiny Keckleon *Kangastan *Duskull *Marowak *Xatu *Dusknoir *Spinda *Electivire *Chansey *Spoink *Gible *Remoraid *Kabutops *Chimecho *Magnezone *Magnemite *Drowzee *Azurill *Sizcor *Maril *Lopunny *Gardevior *Medicham *Sableye Team Topaz *Sam the Totodile *Nedy the Turtwig *Grovyle *Shiny Celebi *Serviper *Zangoose *Dialga *Heatran *Cresselia *Articuno *Rayquaza *Kyogre *Groudon *Mew *Giratina *Manaphy *Ninjask *Shedinja Others *Optimus Prime- Supreme leader *Diomus Prime- Second-In-Command *Garfield the Cat *Jon Arbuckle *Arlene the Cat *Odie the Beagle *Squeak the Mouse *Ristar *Spyro the Dragon *Sunstreaker *Arceus *Robintron *Diotron X *Omnicron Starman *Dawson *Cliff *Maxmillan Hollowood *Maxmillan the Black Mage *Sir Tick Tock Decepticons ﻿Decepticons are a group of evil characters, they are: The Negativitron's Army *Negativitron *Copernicus *Rogue Meanie *Kling Klong Koopa Troop *Bowser Morton Koopa *Larry Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr *Ludwig Von Koopa *Bowser Koopa Jr *Wendy O. Koopa *Roy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Reznor *King Wart *Birdo *Mecha Birdo *Batafire *Boh Boh *Tryclyde *Clawgrip Primal Legendary Pokemon *Primal Articuno *Primal Zapdos *Primal Moltres *Primal Mewtwo *Primal Mew *Primal Ho-oh *Shadow Lugia *Priml Entei *Primal Raikou *Primal Celebi *Primal Latias *Primal Latios *Primal Kyogre *Primal Groudon *Primal Rayquaza *Primal Rotom *Primal Jirachi *Primal Deoxys *Primal Uxie *Primal Azelf *Primal Mespirit *Primal Palkia *Primal Dialga *Primal Regigigas *Primal Cresselia *Primal Darkrai *Primal Shaymin *Primal Giratina *Dark Arceus *Primal Kyurem *Primal Keldeo *Primal Vizion *Primal Cobalon *Primal Genosect *Primal Meloetta *Primal Landorus *Primal Tornadus *Primal Thundrus Nightmare Starman's Team *Nightmare Starman *Primal Heatran *Primal Victini *Primal Zekrom *Primal Reshiram *Primal Regirock *Primal Regice *Primal Registeel *Primal Terrakion Others *Delgatron X- Supreme Leader *Cyclonus- Second-In-Command *Skyscream X *Thrust *Tidalwave *Carter *Mega Titan *Big Big Guy *Shadoo *Nega Nermal *Freezerburn *Omegagirl *Kazuwrath *Mecha Fissure *Master Mecha Sonic *Cyber Sonic *Mecha Nazo *Ice the Hedgehog *Super Yaridovich *Metallix Ice *Mecha Saro *Diotron the Hedgehog *Skyscream the Hedgehog *Nightmare the Earth-Hog *Dark Star Midbus *Marx *Venom the Hedgehog *Bladerunner *Inferno *Hydraxis *Hydraxa *Bouldane *Jawsome the Tyrannosaur *Tiny the Gigantosaurus *Hyper the Triceratops *Razor the Velociraptor *Velocity the Velociraptor *Eight the Pigmask *Feirce Pork Trooper *Porky Minch *Boomer *Mecha Kirby *Mecha Mario *Tanker *Mecha Luigi *Mecha Spyro *Terradrll the Chimera *Darkrai Dark Decepticons ﻿A copy of the Decepticons *Delgatron Z *Skycream Z *Devil Starman Free Will ﻿Teams under their own free will: Dark Smithy Gang *Dark Matter *Smithy *Mack *Drone-Ex *Stileto *Heavy Lobster *Axem Red *Axem Green *Axem Yellow *Axem Pink *Axem Black *Axem Blue *Axem White *Bowyer *General Guy *Domino *Cloaker *Dark Nebula *Dimentio *Fawful *Cackletta Starscream's Force *Starscream *Wheatly *Personality Core T-42 *Android Others *Primal Delgatron *Mephiles the Dark *Mephillia the Dark *Cyclones the Dark *Sideways